You Want What?
by Alyce of the Togas
Summary: Slash - Harry/Severus - Harry lands himself as being seen as a female by everybody else but Severus, all because of Dumbledore. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. I'm not making any money of this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like. 

Dedicate this story to DT – For pushing and prodding me into it. 

Chapter One.

"You want what?"

Dumbledore looked at me from across his desk and sighed. 

"Now Harry, you know that it's for you own protection. It won't be too bad."

I saw that Dumbledore was worried. Whatever he wanted me to do, no matter what it was – I would end up doing it anyway.

I look down at my hands and see the nails chewed from worry, the scars caused by that one fatal night. I turn them over and can see my palms. Unconsciously I flinch. They were only just starting to heal.

Dumbledore is giving me that look. The understanding one. He can see the pain and remembrance that reflect in my face and actions. I know that it pains him to do this to me. But it was the only way in his mind.

I look up at the headmaster. "Ok I'll do it then. One condition though..." I pause dramatically, "He has to agree wholeheartedly to it."

The headmaster nodded, "He already has. We'll start the preparations tomorrow morning since it's a Hogsmeade visit. Of course I can't allow you to tell your friends…" Dumbledore pauses, using the same tactic. I see the logic behind not telling them, but still, leaving Ron and Hermione behind worrying is something I would prefer not to do. And yet – I still nod my head in agreement with the headmaster.

"Your right sir. That would be putting them in an even more dangerous position and I don't want to do that."

A slight smile quirked upon Dumbledore's mouth. I bet he's thinking something like "Always thinking of others first". How quaint of him.

"Right then Harry. Tell your friends that you'll be serving detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow. Please be here just after nine tomorrow morning." Dumbledore nodded, "Till then Harry."

I knew when I was being dismissed. I rose out of the crimson chair and made my way out of the headmaster's office into the cold hallway beyond.

*~*

It was cozy and warm thanks to the fire that crackled happily in the hearth. I had just gotten word from Dumbledore that Potter had agreed to do it. I knew that he would agree. 

He was much too scared - for his own safety and that of the people around him. Mainly for himself though. They didn't and wouldn't understand what Potter had gone through. But I do. Especially since I the one to rescue him from the clutches of Death Eaters. Even more so, because I had been in the same position as Potter was many times before.

Yes. This is the right thing to do. I may not like him, but scarily enough, I'm the only person who can help. Plus the Death Eaters wouldn't think twice of me living with another person. Back before teaching at Hogwarts, I was something of a sex god to them. Even if I did prefer men. No. Nobody will expect anything… Hopefully.

*~*

The hallways were quiet as he walked along to the headmaster's office. The only sound was his footsteps echoing off the walls.

It's so quiet without any students here. I turn around the corner into the corridor that Dumbledore's office was in. Seeing the large stone gargoyle, I realise that I don't know the password.

Oh well… I may as well give it a try.

Sighing I step forward, "Ummm…Freckles? Gummi-bears? Jolly Ranchers? Chrun-"

"As amusing as it would be to watch you floundering about, I do believe that Dumbledore is waiting for us." A silky voice cut in from behind me. 

I spin round, to see Professor Snape leaning against the wall. His black muggle slacks and black button-up shirt draping luxuriously over his tall frame. Wisps of long midnight hair draped over his eyes.

"You seem to be very well versed in muggle sweets Mr. Potter. Spend all of your time and money on them instead of studying?" Snape raised one eyebrow.

I gave a slight smile but don't jump to the bait. It was much more interesting examining the line of Snape's body, usually hidden from sight, now exposed by the muggle clothing.

He sneers. Probably thinking that I had no come back for what he said. Oh well…His body is much more interesting.

"Potter, I would appreciate it if you stopped staring and moved along." He strode over to the gargoyle, "Appleslash."

"Umm…Apple-slash sir?" I questioned as the gargoyle slide open. Severus sighed, "According to Professor Dumbledore, it's some new muggle candy that…" he coughs, "Was made especially for the homosexual muggle community." Snape held up his hand, "No Potter, don't ask me what it does or how Dumbledore knows about it."

With that He turned on his heel and started up the stairwell. I had to bit my lip to stifle the laugh that was rising and follow him up.

*~*

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk; a teapot and three cups sat by his elbow.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat. Harry, Severus. Tea?"

I place myself in the seat furthest from the fire, while Harry takes the one closest. 

Both of us shake our heads in the negative to the tea. Dumbledore just grins and looks at Harry, "Are you ready for this Harry?"

"More ready than I'll ever be Headmaster," he replied, "Could we just get this over and done with."

The old man smiles, "Of course. But first I insist on telling you a bit about what will be happening."

We both nodded their heads for him to continue. Here it comes. I bet that he's leaving out important parts. Parts that we'll find out sooner or later and he'll say that he 'overlooked' them. 

"Harry, you will be placed under a terrifically powerful glamour spell. The spell will make you appear as you would if you had been female and also increase your age to others by eight years - meaning you would look like a twenty-five year old female woman. Nobody but the person who initiates the spell will be able to take it off or break through it." Dumbledore pauses, and takes a sip of his tea. 

"The only down-side to the spell is that to yourself and the caster of the spell you'll still appear as a male. Meaning that, even though you see yourself as a male, you'll have to wear female clothing because of everybody else's view."

Harry's eyes opened wide. He blinks a couple of times, and looks round. "I have to wear female clothing?"

I sniggered. It was an amusing thought, and the look on Potter's face at the moment was priceless. For once I actually wish that Creevey brat was here with his camera. I look over to Dumbledore and find him nodding to Harry's question.

Potter narrows his eyes and gestured towards me with a fling of his hand. I should probably be insulted at that, but the amusement of Potter wearing female clothes is still with me. "And where does Professor Snape come into this sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, a very bad sign, "Why, Professor Snape will be the one casting the spell. Because of this, you'll have to live with him for the time being."

I smirk. Potter's mouth is hanging open like a lank fish. "I can't believe this. I have to cross-dress and live with Professor Snape?"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; I assure you that I don't want this anymore than you do." I say from my seat. Harry turns his head and looks towards me. 

I sigh. Stupid boy, can't he figure it out on his own. "The only reason why I was approached for this is because I am the only eligible professor teaching here who even in the slightest chance would have someone stay with them."

Potter's mouth was still open, "Ohh…"

"Unless of course you wish to stay with Professor Trelawney?" I give him one of my trademark smirks.

The boy's eyes widen even more, and a scared expression crosses his face, "No thank you Professor. If that happened, I'd probably die of suffocation from all of the incense smoke." 

My lips twitch. Hmm…Maybe this won't be too bad. At least we have one thing in common. A dislike of that fraud Trelawney.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. 

"It's settled then. Harry, I've asked the house-elves to move your books and such into Severus' quarters. Don't worry; I'll make up a suitable excuse for your friends so that they don't worry."

He looks at us and smiles. "Now, all that needs to be done is the spell. Then Severus, it might be wise to take Harry shopping at Diagon Alley for the rest of day. I'm fairly sure that he wouldn't have any female clothes." Dumbledore turns his head towards Potter, who blushes and shakes his head. Heh – I bet he does have some lacy black underwear hidden at the bottom of his trunk. 

"Good. I'll leave you two alone to perform the spell then. I believe that I have to speak to Professor McGonagall about something." Dumbledore quickly leaves his office.

Now there's just the two of us. 

We both stay seated. I can tell that the silence was starting to bother Potter. He keeps on tapping his fingers on the chair arm.  "So… What are we meant to do for this spell?" I look at him. Stare more like. The tapping gets faster. 

"Ok then. Stand up," I stand and Potter follows suit.

I slip my wand out of my sleeve and pointed it at Harry. I move my lips silently, only making the lightest of sounds.  

Suddenly Potter falls. It seems like it's happening in slow motion. I lunge forward to try to catch him. I didn't know this was meant to happen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money of this in any way. Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.  
  
I dedicate this story to DT - For pushing and prodding me into it.  
  
I would just love to thank everybody who reviewed my first chapter - it's you who prompted my creativity into running.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I slip my wand out of my sleeve and point it at Harry. I move my lips silently, only making the lightest of sounds. Suddenly Potter falls. It seems like it's happening in slow motion. I lunge forward to try to catch him. I didn't know this was meant to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
I watch as Snape murmurs something under his breath. His lips move, and he points his wand towards me. I can see a rusty orange streak heading for me. I can feel it jolting into my chest - and the warmth spreading steadily all over. I see Snape lunge.  
  
*~*  
  
Even as I lunge forward, I know that I won't make it in time to catch the boy. He lands on the ground with a sickening thud. That can't be good.  
  
I check his pulse. Thank the Gods that he's still breathing. Dumbledore would be very upset if I had accidentally killed his favourite student. Heh - I have a feeling that he knew the spell would affect Potter this way. Never mind, I hear his footsteps now.  
  
The door to the office opens. I look around and see Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Well Severus, I'm glad to see that the spell worked correctly." So this was meant to happen.  
  
"Severus, the spell. It's working fantastically." Dumbledore whips out his wand from his pocket, and I watch him cast several different spells upon Potter. They're ones designed to make something or someone appear as it truly is. Apparently from Dumbledore's grin and twinkle they're not working.  
  
I look at Potter. He looks exactly the same as usual. A little bit pale. But that's probably from his fall onto the ground.  
  
I sneer, "So what you're saying Headmaster that Mr. Potter here is actually meant to be unconscious?"  
  
He grins. The gall of that man. It is what I suspected; he knew the whole time this was going to happen. "Now, now Severus. Harry will wake up in a few minutes. I'm afraid that this was just a slight side affect to the spell." Great. Now he's looking at me as if he expects something. What am I meant to do, gush over Potter. I snort. Hardly.  
  
"Very well then Headmaster. We'll just wait for Mr. Potter to regain consciousness again". I move back to my seat and glance at the headmaster. He's giving me 'that' look. The one where his eyes get that twinkle and gleam but the rest of his face remains blank. That's his look for where he knows something that you don't know. How I loathe that look.  
  
A murmur arises from the floor. It's Potter. Finally awakening. I listen to him shift upon the ground. Probably doesn't even realise that he's lying on the floor. Stupid git.  
  
*~*  
  
Ouch. I shift my body slightly. The warm feeling has left it, and I can feel a headache coming on. I try to sit, but the effort of lifting my head off the ground causes me to groan. Maybe I'll just lay here on the hard floor for a little while. I wonder if the spell worked. I don't feel any different. Should I feel different? I mean I'm meant to look like a woman right? Shouldn't I feel as if I have female parts?  
  
I can hear rustling. It's coming from the left of me. I slowly open my eyes and look up towards the roof. I never noticed before that Dumbledore had various strange things hanging from it. Gee - even the roof of his office was interesting.  
  
"Ah Harry. How are you feeling? I hope that you didn't take the fall to bad?" Dumbledore's words ring inside my ears. Moving slowly, I manage to push myself into a sitting position. "I'm terribly sorry for not telling you both that this would be a side effect of the spell. In all of the hurry it escaped my mind."  
  
I turned my eyes towards Dumbledore, he truly did look ashamed, but then again, there was that gleam and twinkle in his eye.  
  
Snape snorts. I turn towards him curiously. He just raises one eyebrow and smirks. Gods, I wonder if he realises how exquisite he looks right now. I realise that I'm staring and turn my head back towards Dumbledore. He's giving me an inquisitive look, I should probably answer him.  
  
"I'm feeling alright Headmaster. Just a little bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore smiles at this. "Ummm.Headmaster, what are we meant to do now?" If Dumbledore's smile could get any bigger his face would split. "Well Harry, since the spell is working fantastically, I believe that it would be wise for you to go shopping and obtain some new clothes."  
  
Well, that definitely answers my question about the spell working. "Headmaster, I don't feel anything different. Is that normal?" My gaze has turned curious. "Of course you don't Harry, that's part of the spell," he pauses, "Though it is going to be difficult dressing yourself and such if you can't see what everybody else sees." Snape snorts behind me, and I can feel my face burning up. "Don't worry though, there is one charm, which either Professor Snape or yourself can perform, to enable you both to see the glamour you."  
  
I watch as Dumbledore walks over to his desk, and scribbles something down on a piece of parchment. He hands the piece of parchment to me. In his cursive writing it says Visum ego ipsemet. "Now all that you have to do is point your wand at yourself and say the incantation. Then you will see the 'outside' you, Harry." He beams at me. I give a weak smile back. Just terrific, but I do suppose it would be interesting to see what a female me looks like.Hmmm.  
  
The headmaster turns to Snape, "I'll arrange for Professor Young, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to go with you. I'm sure that you'll both need some sort of female guidance in clothes shopping," he looks at Snape, "and don't worry, we'll not be telling her the truth. I've already asked her to meet yourself and Harry in the front hall tomorrow at seven in the morning." Dumbledore looks pleased with himself. There's one thing that he missed out though.What am I going to call myself?  
  
*~*  
  
I watch Dumbledore smile as his little plan falls into place. There is one thing that he forgot. I can see that Potter's waiting for him to go on. Oh no boy, our dear headmaster does sometimes forget the most important things.  
  
My voice drips with sarcasm as I survey my nails, pretending not to be really interested, "Headmaster, I hardly think that we'll be keeping this a secret if we go round calling a twenty-five year female, Harry Potter. Voldemort and his Death Eaters may be stupid, but not that stupid." I smirk as the realisation hits him. He truly did forget that. The old man's really starting to lose his touch.  
  
Potter looks at me. I bet he didn't see that coming. I give him my trademark sneer. Heh.  
  
Dumbledore stokes his beard and looks at Potter than me, "Well Harry what would you like to be known as?" Potter looks shocked. He probably didn't except to have to change his name, or that the reality of this has actually dawned on him yet. "Umm." he glances towards me, "I'm sorry Headmaster, but I haven't really given it much thought."  
  
Stupid ignorant boy, I wonder if he really did think he could still just go round using his real name. Dumbledore looks towards me. As if I'd have any clue as to a female name that Potter could go by. He does have a certain French elegance about him though. A delicately to his looks. Yet he is a strong warrior.  
  
"Jamari. Jamari Paton."  
  
Potter's eyes widen, and his lips curve into a smile. I'm shocked with myself. I didn't realise that I had said that out loud till it had happened. Oh well. They can live with it.  
  
Dumbledore claps his hands, "Harry, how do you like that? Jamari Paton," I snigger as Potter just nods his head. He's still looking at me, a curious expression upon his face. I wish that he would stop that. "Terrific then. You should both go along now, Harry - Jamari needs some time to settle in."  
  
Dumbledore looks absolutely giddy as we both stand up and make our way to the door. "Harry, if you could just wait one second." I don't bother turning round, but can hear Potter's footsteps stopping. I continue out of the office and into the hallway. Jamari Paton. It certainly does have a certain ring to it.  
  
*~*  
  
I stop and turn back around to face Dumbledore, "Yes sir." Why he looks especially happy about something. I wonder what other wonderful news he has to tell me. Did I just hear him mumble 'what colour'? I slightly shake my head. I couldn't have.  
  
Dumbledore proceeds to point his wand at me. Suddenly my former school robes are gone, and in their place is a form hugging, ankle length, medieval style dress. I'm in shock. What does that old man think he's doing? Dumbledore just grins and waves towards the door. "I think it's now safe for you to go out. It would have just been a bit suspicious if you were walking round in Gryffindor school robes."  
  
I numbly walk outside his office, and proceed to make my way down the staircase. Something doesn't feel right. Apart from wearing a dress of course. Hold up.It's my shoes, it feels like my heels aren't even flat on the ground. I pull up my skirt a bit and look at my feet. Their clad in strapy high heels. And.And.And my toenails are a different colour.  
  
"I can't believe that he painted my toenails as well!"  
  
I hear a definite laugh coming from the bottom of the stairwell. Carefully I make my way down, still shaky in these damn shoes. Just terrific. This day just keeps on getting better and better. Damn Dumbledore. One day I'll get him back for this. As I reach the bottom stair, I loose my balance, and for the second time in one day, am heading unwittingly towards a stone floor. I close my eyes - perhaps this is just a bad dream. Heh - unlikely.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe that he painted my toenails as well!"  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. The indignity in Potter's voice was just too much. Hmm.Dumbledore does have a good sense of humour at time - but only when it's not being inflicted upon me.  
  
I can hear a click click upon the stone stairwell; and wonder what on earth Dumbledore's done to Potter. It's bound to be good. I really wish that I did have that camera at this moment. Heh - I snigger.  
  
The clicks are getting closer. Why doesn't the stupid boy hurry up? It's not that hard walking down stairs.But then again this is Potter, and I do seriously doubt his mental capacities. I shift from one foot to the other. That's it I'm going to call for him to get his scrawny body down here.  
  
I whirl round to face the stairwell. And low and behold, there's Potter. Once again falling. Stupid git - he can't even stay upright. I suppose that I should catch him. Actually I really have no choice; he's heading right for me. Sigh.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's strange. Either the floor which I would suspect to be hard, cold and painful has changed into soft, strong and incredibly good smelling arm-like things, or somebody, probably Snape has caught me. I should open my eyes. Just to check.  
  
I slowly open my eyes, and low and behold there's Snape, with his arms round my waist, holding me up. I look up into his face. Oh yes - there's the smirk. I wonder what his shirt is made of. It feels so nice on my skin.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, can't even walk down stairs properly. Perhaps I have been right about you abilities all of these years?" His eyes are dark and impending. My face feels hot. Oh Gods, I'm blushing. Snape's eyes travel along my body. His smirk becomes deeper. I am never going to live this down. Ever.  
  
*~*  
  
Hmm.Who would have thought that Potter would look good in female clothing. Dumbledore does have some good fashion taste then. I was beginning to wonder after that last Christmas staff party.  
  
Potter's looking at me strangely again. That's going to become annoying very quickly. I won't let him know that though. "If you're able to stand again Mr. Potter, it would be wise for us to get going. We've wasted enough time by you being your usual self already." I set the boy straight on his feet, and swirled around.  
  
*~*  
  
Whoa. I wonder how Snape does that twirl thing. Even without his robes it's impressive. His butt looks so good in those pants. I'm staring. It doesn't matter though anymore. They don't know that I'm Harry Potter. I grin. They don't know.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Snape's silky voice cuts through my thoughts. He's stopped, and is waiting tapping his foot. The sound echoes through the empty corridor. I nod, and walk to catch up.  
  
*~*  
  
I have to restrain a grin from coming up on my face. Potter just looks so funny walking. I think that Dumbledore may have made the heels to high. The boy sort of looks like a child dressing up in his mother's clothing. Except of course, Potter's not really a boy. Not any more.  
  
*~*  
  
They don't know. Nobody knows. I can finally be myself.  
  
*~*  
  
Reviewers  
  
Sylyanus Snape - I'm glad that you like my ideas. And as for guessing right, who knows what's going to come next. *g* The bit about Harry's age: You Want What is set in his seventh year at Hogwarts making him seventeen at the stage that I'm writing this fic. To everybody else he appears to be twenty-five, but he is still seventeen. Just thought that I should clear that up. (  
  
ShadowWolf - I don't think that I'm mean. The suspense just makes you all stronger. ;)  
  
ntamara - *L* We'll see about the shopping trip. You never know, Snape might just be good at clothes shopping (even if it is for female clothes). Hee.Glad that I got your attention as well. I just hope that I can keep it.  
  
Kair - *L* Umm.Thanks. This is actually my first go at writing fanfiction, and your comment made me break out into a huge grin. ( Heh - If I feel like it I might elaborate upon the appleslash later on in the story, but only if your lucky.  
  
Nora Charles - I haven't yet made up my mind what to do about Ron and Hermione's friendship with Harry. I suppose we'll both just have to wait and see. ;)  
  
Slrmn82 - In character. Thank you. I really did try to make it as much like him as possible.  
  
Kateri, scarletngrayangel, Blues and Anime Kitten - Thank you all for your lovely comments and prompting. I hope that this was up quick enough for your liking.  
  
Notes: Visum ego ipsemet visum: to see, observe, understand, comprehend. ego: I, self. ipsemet: his own very self. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money of this in any way.  
  
Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.   
  
I dedicate this story to DT – For pushing and prodding me into it.   
  
Thank you again everybody who reviewed my last chapter and my sincere apologies that it has taken me a while to get this one out.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
They don't know. Nobody knows. I can finally be myself.   
  
~*~  
  
He's looking at me. I can feel his eyes on my back, travelling over my form. I wonder if he likes what he sees. Is Snape into women? Or men? Or maybe both? I go on inspecting the books in Snape's bookshelf, pretending not to notice the tall, dark, devilishly…   
  
I shake my head. Snap out of it Harry. It's Snape! So what if he looks terrific in muggle clothing and is intelligent, you're stuck living with him till gods know when. It's Snape. I just have to keep on reminding myself that. It's Snape… It's Snape… It's Snape…  
  
~*~  
  
Heh. I know that the boy knows that I'm watching him. Why doesn't he turn round or do something? Anything? He just keeps on looking at my books. Potter turns slightly towards me. I can see his lips moving silently, forming the same words again and again. I squint trying to make out what he's saying from this distance, but the angle makes it impossible. He's infuriating without even knowing it!  
  
Well, if he's not going to talk - then I will. If just to annoy him.  
  
"Potter, Dumbledore has come up with a suitable cover story as for you being here and where you came from?" I drawled. The boy turns round surprised. I can tell that it hasn't dawned on him that he can't use the truth yet.   
  
His lips open to start to talk but I cut in, "It's on the parchment on the desk over there." I point to where my large dark wooden desk sat on one side of the room. The boy steps off the floor boards and onto the soft carpet and pads over to my desk. He picks up the parchment and starts to read.   
  
I wonder what he'll think about the past of Jamari Paton. Of course, if he wants to change anything I will have to be disagreeable saying that I've already learnt it… Just to keep up my image.   
  
~*~  
  
You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking.   
  
If cross-dressing and wearing strapy high heels weren't enough, he wants me to pretend that this is my past and why I'm here. Oh no. There's no way in hell that I'm pretending that's my past. No way in bloody hell.  
  
~*~  
  
I smirk as the boy's face pales. Potter really does look terrific in a dress. I hold back a grin at that thought.  
  
"There is no way in hell that's my past!" The boy spits out at me and narrows his eyes. He walks toward me, fury radiating off him. "There is no way in hell that I'm a famous 'courtesan' from the deserts of Arabia that has come to stay with you while you administer a rare potion over a unknown period of time that will cure my…" Potter stops suddenly and blushes, "… fatal disease."  
  
I smirk at the blush. Well, well, well. Perhaps Potter is more innocent than I thought. More innocent than any of us thought. What an interesting and intriguing thought.  
  
"Potter, it is the perfect story and Dumbledore was the one to come up with it." His eyes widen and I continue on my voice lazy, "It's not like its actually true or anything. You'll just have to play the part of a courtesan." I wave my hand lazily through the air in a gesture of simpleness. That will get an interesting reaction, I'm sure.  
  
~*~  
  
"You'll just have to play the part of a courtesan."  
  
Shock reels through my mind. Snape made it sound as if it should come easily to me. As if I've done things or had experiences with stuff like that before. I'm blushing. Damn it! I don't want Snape to know I'm unexperienced. This will just give more material for him to use against me.   
  
He's just sitting there, all laid back in that chair with that stupid looking smirk on his face. I wish I could wipe it off somehow. Maybe I should kiss him. I bet that would take it off his. But then he'll probably throw me out and I'd have to tell Dumbledore what was wrong. There goes that idea. For now…  
  
"Let's compromise." The words shattered my thoughts, and I focused back in on the Potions Master, "I rather thought Dumbledore's idea was far-fetched." He snorted and I could just hear him mumble, "A courtesan. Staying in my rooms. I don't need to lower myself that far." As if he'd be able to get a courtesan anyway.   
  
The black eyes turned towards me again and Snape started to talk, "We were students at the same University while getting our teachers degrees and had stayed in contact since. While working in Arabia you caught a rare disease that the sick person can't make the medical antidote for. Since the medicine has to be taken over an unknown period and made fresh before each dose, I offered to do it for you and let you stay with me at the time."  
  
I nod and cross my arms, "That's a hell of a lot better than being a courtesan from Arabia."  
  
Snape nods and frowns, "But how we explain your lack of luggage is a problem."  
  
I grin towards the elder man and sit down in the seat next to me. I can't believe he hasn't already thought of this. Surprising actually. "The disease I have doesn't let me apparate or ride a broom, so I had to get here by muggle transport and lost my entire luggage on the way."  
  
Ha. I bet that will rile him. I came up with a solution when he couldn't think of one. I stretch out my legs and wiggle my toes. It feels so good to have those high heels off, and I'm even getting used to the nail polish on my toes as well. It is a nice colour and does suit my dress…  
  
~*~  
  
Surprised is an understatement at the moment. Potter just came up with a reasonable solution. I look to where he sits in a couch across from me. He's engrossed in looking at his toes, and wiggling them. Despite the good idea Potter is even more mentally disturbed than I first though.  
  
I cough. Hopefully that will get the boy's attention. He looks up startled, and meets my eyes. We're locked in a stare. Does he think that he could possibly win a staring contest? A staring contest against me. I think not.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape's staring at me. I continue to stare back. What does he think he's doing? Don't we have more important things to discuss? Like going clothes shopping with another teacher tomorrow morning? Wait, when did clothes become important?   
  
"What's that teachers name that we're meant to be going shopping with tomorrow Professor Snape?" I ask pleasantly, while still not breaking eye contact.   
  
The older man raises an eyebrow, "I believe that you're referring to Professor Young who we'll be meeting at seven tomorrow morning in the front hall." He continues to stare.  
  
~*~  
  
I keep on staring at Potter, keeping my face impassive. Those eyes really are beautiful. And his lips, all soft and delicately shaped…  
  
The boy has turned away. Ha! I knew he couldn't stand up to me in a staring contest. I smirk and watch him. Potter's walking slowly towards the imposing mirror I have hung next to my desk. It looks like he's intent upon it; every shred of his miserable attention is on that mirror.   
  
I notice the way that his dress sways as he walks… Snap out of it Severus. This is Potter you're thinking about. He's Harry bloody Potter. He's Potter. He's Potter.  
  
He's Potter…  
  
~*~  
  
Snape's staring is making me uncomfortable. I don't care what he thinks. I turn my head breaking the staring competition. It was becoming unbearable. That look upon Snape's face – it was like he was trying to see inside me. Examining every inch of my face. I shake my head and see a mirror on the wall next to Snape's desk.  
  
I haven't seen what I look like yet. I wonder what I look like as a female. Do I have the same features?  
  
Slowly I stand up from my chair, and move across the soft carpet to where it's hanging. I can feel Snape's eyes on me. I don't care. I'm not Harry Potter anymore.  
  
I've reached the mirror. Slowly, hesitantly I raise my eyes and pull out my wand.   
  
"Visum ego ipsemet"  
  
I watch as my image changes from Harry Potter to Jamari Paton. Dark brown hair frames an oval face with a pert nose, and delicate lips. My eyes are now dark green instead of my usual bright green, and are more almond shaped. There is a slight dusting of freckles over my nose, and my skin has a slight tan to it. That will help to make my story more realistic.   
  
I don't look one thing like myself. Which is good I suppose? But strange. I keep on staring into the mirror, tracing the features, everybody else but I and Snape will see.   
  
Slowly the image fades back into me. I sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Visum ego ipsemet"  
  
I watch from behind as the boy's body becomes more curved, filling out at the hips and chest. I can see his reflection in the mirror. So that's what Potter looks like as a female. I must say the image of Jamari Paton suits his background story well.   
  
We both continue to stare at the reflection until it fades back into Potter.   
  
I look at the clock above the fireplace. The time is getting late. I suppose I have to show Potter where he'll be staying for gods know how long. Sigh. Slowly I stand and move towards a heavy door.   
  
"Potter. This will be your bedroom while here. I suggest that you get some sleep since we have to be up early tomorrow. I'll wake you if you're not up by six thirty."  
  
I swirl round and stalk across the room to where the door to my bedroom is and enter. As I'm shutting the door, I hear a soft, "Good night Professor Snape."   
  
~*~  
  
I look round the room. Very nice Snape, very nice. I never thought the dungeons could be quite as nice as your quarter's are. Very surprised.   
  
Tomorrow should be interesting. I lay down on the large bed. I wonder what Snape's like at choosing female clothing.   
  
~*~  
  
Goldenpaw - I've always thought that Harry would look terrific in female clothing as well. Especially corsets. ;-)  
  
Arwen Rayne - Snogging in public. You might be waiting for a couple more chapters till that happens. Or perhaps now that you've put the idea in my head…  
  
Viscountess Babbles-On - *squeal* I'm so glad that you like it!!! And I don't know about elaborating upon Appleslash… if it happens, it happens. *L* But doesn't everybody think your strange anyway - even when your not laughing? I love the heels as well. Probably my favourite part so far. *g*   
  
Mia Snape - I'm not sure how Snape will react if Harry comes onto him. We'll both just have to wait and see. ;-)  
  
Jen - *L* I love the idea of lacy underwear!   
  
Xihum - Actually the glamour is on the whole time, but it doesn't affect Harry or Snape. The little spell is so that Harry and Snape can see Harry in female form. :-) And the answer to the rest of your questions will lay later on the story.   
  
Thank you to everybody else who reviewed as well, your reviews are what boosted me into writing this chapter (bad as it may be) and you all praising and flattering me helped as well. *g* 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money of this in any way.  
  
Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.   
  
I dedicate this story to DT – For pushing and prodding me into it.   
  
Thank you again everybody who has reviewed 'You Want What?' so far.  
  
Since this is a really short chapter (more of an interlude really), I've decided to upload it the same time as Chapter Three. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
I wonder what Snape's like at choosing female clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
It's cold. That draft is coming from nowhere. I look round to see if there's a window or door open, but there isn't. Then why is it so bloody cold. And why can I feel a bloody draft.  
  
Potter looks warm enough. Wrapped in my second best cloak. He better not get used to it because as soon as he has his own I'm taking it back.   
  
The clock chimes seven and the door leading into the front hall opens, letting a muggle-clothed Professor Young to appear. She has a huge grin on her face. Oh gods, I hope she doesn't try to talk to me. I shudder. She's such a morning person.   
  
~*~  
  
Gee - Snape doesn't look happy about something. I wonder if he caught my comment at our private breakfast about his choosing female clothing to Dumbledore. I hope not. This corset is already tight enough without Snape charming it tighter. And he would as well.   
  
The clock chimes seven and I hear a door open and shut. Professor Young. I turn and smile at her. Have to be nice and pretend like I don't know anything about her. Put on the charming smile, or sweet. Whatever. Just smile.   
  
"Good morning Professor Snape and…" Professor Young now turns towards me and smiles expectantly. I can see her eyes widen at my apparel. Nothing I can do about that - it was the only clothing that was in my room when I woke up apart from the dress that I had been wearing, which was horribly creased.   
  
I smile back, "Jamari Paton." And reach out my hand to shake hers. Instead she takes my hand and pulls me into a hug. What the?  
  
"It's so terrific that there's another female around my age here. I mean the other female professors are fantastic, except they just don't get 'things' sometimes." She let's me out of her hug. Professor Young - who's one of the hardest taskmasters out of the professors, is acting all… girlie. This seems surreal. Wrong even.   
  
Snape's eyes are sparkling with mirth, and the corners of his mouth are twitching. So now he's laughing. I'll get him back soon. Shoot, Professor Young has been talking to me. Just nod and smile.   
  
"… So then after going to Madame Malkins robes for some wizarding apparel, I thought you might like to go into Muggle London. They have some great stores that I'd love to show you round." Oh no, she's pulling out a list, "See, here's a list of everywhere we should go. What do you think?"  
  
She wants to go to each of those stores. There's at least fifty on that list. Is this woman shopping crazy or something? Sigh. And I'm wearing another pair of those damn heels again. At least this time I haven't tripped. Yet.  
  
I gulp and smile, "Sounds terrific." When hell freezes over.   
  
I watch as she stands back a bit from me and looks me over uncertainly. "Umm… Do you think that what you're wearing is very appropriate for going into Muggle London?" Her voice is hesitant. As if I would get offended by it. But really… I look down at myself. At the strapless black corset embroidered with red butterflies and my red skirt with black netting over the top. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. My face is scoured with hurt as I look back up to her.  
  
She stammers, "Not that there's anything wrong with it… Just… It might not blend in with the muggles." I nod slowly and look away. But I didn't choose them… Hee hee hee…   
  
~*~  
  
I watched the exchange between Professor Young and Potter with interest. I didn't see anything wrong with what Potter was wearing. What did it matter anyway? Everybody sees Jamari Paton, not Harry Potter.   
  
Oh no. He glanced at me. I could see that wicked gleam in his eyes. Now he has that innocent face on, with big wide eyes… He's going to do something bad. That involved me. Oh no…  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Professor Snape transfigured some of his own clothing to fit me. I'm afraid it's the only appropriate clothing I have until I go shopping." My voice is innocent as I explain to Professor Young.  
  
Heh heh heh. Point for me. Oh, just look at Snape's face. Is it the light, or has it just gone pink? This is fantastic. If only I had a camera. Though he won't let this rest - I'll get payback later on. I can tell.  
  
Professor Young looks surprised, "Well… Professor Snape, I never knew… Never seemed the sort… Surprising really… Must tell Hooch later…"  
  
~*~  
  
My clothing.  
  
My face has gone hot. I'm blushing. Blushing. Severus Snape does not blush.   
  
I'm going to kill that brat once we get back from this horror excursion. The rest of the staff is now going to think that I cross dress. That's Potter's forte. Not mine.   
  
I wish that woman would stop her insistent staring at me though. She's just staring at me, her mouth hanging open.  
  
I glare at Potter, "Come on. May as well get this over and done with." Now Severus, do the manly stalk with the cape rippling behind.   
  
I don't bother looking behind to see if they're following me, I can still hear Professor Thorn's mumbling and Potter's quiet sniggering.  
  
Damn that boy!  
  
But at least Professor Young didn't talk to me.   
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – for pushing, pulling and prodding me into it.

Once again – Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. I know that this has been a long in the coming and I apologise for that. Your reviews are what eventually motivated me to keep on continuing. Sorry that this chapter may be a bit short, but you can think of it as the second interlude – whatever makes you happy. 

Note: Ok – due to having rushed to put this chapter up it has come to my attention I made a mistake with Professor Young calling Harry by his real name instead of Jamari. My apologises and many thank to crudedly and Lilith who pointed it out to me. And thanks to everybody else who has already reviewed this chapter. Another one should be up soon.   

Chapter Five

*~*

_But at least Professor Young didn't talk to me._

*~*

This woman never stops talking. If it's not about the off-the shoulder top - what is that anyway - then it's about the right height of heels to wear with different length pants. Bloody hell. I'm glad it's Potter she's attacking not me.

*~*

Kill me now. Whoever invented high heels was a very sad and sadistic person. Even if they do make your calves look terrific and give you extra height and make that awesome click-click noise on wooden or stone floors – bloody hell – It's bad enough that I'm dressing as a woman – but now I'm starting to think like one as well.

Though I never in the world imagined that Professor Young would be like this. She's a… What's the word Hermione uses when referring to Lavender… shopaholic. Professor Young is a shopaholic. They have classes and help centres for people with this condition don't they? Because when it comes to Christmas, or her birthday, whichever one is first, I'm booking her in. 

Wait up – do wizards even class shopaholicism as a serious mental disease? Damn!

*~*

This is just too amusing. I can't help but let out a snigger at his face. The only thing keeping me awake is watching him being dragged around. This is enough payback for the cross-dressing innuendo. But of course if I have a chance to do something else really nasty to him then I'll have to take up the opportunity.

*~*

Terrific. I'm getting dragged towards another store by Professor Young. We've already been to about thirty – and that's not including magical ones. But there's something a bit different about this one. There are posters guys and male clothing. Finally – some normal, decent clothing.

I start to head towards the men's section. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Snape standing behind Professor Young who has a confused expression on her face. Snape's shaking head and gesturing for me to come back.

Damn it! How am I going to explain this to Professor Young? I must have looked really excited about the male clothing considering Young's face. An evil grim curves my lips upwards and I direct it towards Snape. I know how to get out of this. He lifts an eyebrow in question and I continue further into the male clothing section.

*~*

Humph. Potter really does have to watch what he's doing. When we get back I'm lying a few ground rules – like always do what I tell you to do. Stupid boy – practically skipping towards the men's section. Sigh. Young probably thinks he's deranged now – not that she would be wrong – but she would be thinking it from the wrong reason.  

And what was with that look Potter just gave me. If he's planning something…

*~*

Professor Young glided up to me and looked uncertainly around, "Jamari, don't you think that you're in the wrong section."

I smile politely to her and gesture towards Snape who was starting to look decidedly uncomfortable. "I felt sorry for Severus. I was having so much fun shopping with you," I watched the woman's eye light up; whoa she is really enjoying spending time with me. I continued on, "that I wanted Severus to join in as well." Professor Young gave me a startled look for a second then a gleam appeared in her eyes. 

"That's very kind of you Jamari to think about Severus. Why don't I take care of him and you finish of your last piece of shopping." She hands me a crumpled list and then quickly makes her way towards Snape.

Good luck Snape. I have been on the receiving end of that gleam for a whole day. Let's see how you cope.

*~*

Oh Gods. Young is striding towards me. I bet this has something to do with Potter being in the men's section. If he's told her about the glamour…

Wait up – she has a sparkle in her eyes. And she's intent upon me. I've seen that gleam inflicted upon Potter all day – and I don't like how it's looking towards me now. Would it be too obvious if I ran now? Sigh. Too late now. 

Damn Potter to hell. This must have been what he and Young were talking about. And the evil grin. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

*~*

Watching Snape look flustered is almost worth having been shopping all day. I mean he looks positively scared. Obviously he has recognised that gleam in Professor Young's eyes. I really can't help but snigger. 

Now – back to business. The last items on the list. Bras and underwear. Thank god Snape won't be loitering around when I have to do this – it will be embarrassing enough as it is.

Sigh. Slowly I move my feet in the direction of the lingerie section. 

*~*

Gods does this woman _ever_ stop. I am going to kill Potter – Voldemort and undercover agent be damned!

*~*

Unshrunken the pile of shopping bags and boxes looks like there's enough clothing to clothe a small army sitting in the middle of my lounge room. I can't believe that Potter bought so much clothing. But I suppose to fair he doesn't know a thing about female fashions – and he did have Young there who was using him as her play-doll. 

And me in the end as well. I believe that I tired on most of the men's department before I escaped her clutches by promising to buy everything I had already tried on that she thought looked good on me. 

And I told her that I would wear one of the new shirts to dinner tonight. What have I gotten myself into? On decent talking terms with another colleague. And she thinks that, and I'm using her exact words, "Jamari is absolute darling. So adorable. It's like she's never been on a shopping trip before…" I really had to bite my tongue from saying anything or laughing. 

Tiredly I stand up from the seat, and slowly stretch out my back and legs, while glancing towards Potter asleep on the couch. He may be taking up the whole of my favourite seat – but at least he's not talking.

I suppose that I should put away all of the clothing so that there is room to move around on the floor. Bloody bags.

*~*

Mumph. Comfy seat. Really don't want to move. Except that there's the sound of lots of things whizzing through the air. That's a bit disconcerting. Slowly I open my eyes. 

Snape is standing in the middle of the lounge room. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair whipping around in the wind. Eh? What are those things flying around the room then? The majority is travelling into my room, while some separate and move into Snape's room. 

When a shoe flies just past my head and into my room, I can't help but yelp. Snape turns around surprised at the sound, but send the rest of the clothes to their destination. 

He regards me with a lengthy stare; "You should get dressed for dinner Potter. We'll be leaving here in thirty minutes. Dumbledore wants to present you to the school tonight as one of my closest friends – so please try and look at least half way decent." He turns on his heel and stalks into his room.

Gee – what's made him so bloody cranky all of a sudden? I mean I haven't done much except suggest to Professor Young that he cross-dress and set her loose on him in the store… Perhaps that was it. 

Shrugging I move into my room to get ready for my first appearance to the population of Hogwarts.

Perhaps I'll try and put some eyeliner on for it.

*~*


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – for pushing, pulling and prodding me into it.

Once again – Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. I know that this has been a long in the coming and I apologise for that. Your reviews are what eventually motivated me to keep on continuing.

Chapter Six

*~* 

Perhaps I'll try and put some eyeliner on for it.

*~*

I pace.

Can't Potter hurry up? We were meant to be up at the hall ten minutes ago. I wanted to get in there before the majority of the students so he didn't cause a scene amongst them. Now we won't be able to avoid it.

Hearing his door squeak open, I turn towards it.

Surprise. And shock. They are the only things I can think of right now. 

*~*

I really wish I had a camera.

I suppose I've put the clothing and make-up on properly considering Snape's reaction. 

"Professor Snape, shouldn't we be going? We're already late." Anything to stop him staring at me like that. Not that I really mind. But considering how long it took me to put on this damned eyeliner – we really are running late. I don't know how women can be on time anywhere. 

Visibly shaking himself, Snape nods and leads the way out of his chambers while I trail behind, enjoying the clicking of my shoes.

*~*

I have a sneaking suspicion that Potter likes heels. He seems to take glee in making them click as much as possible. And he didn't have to wear them tonight, but he did.

"Potter, why did you wear heels tonight?" I hear myself ask. Damn – I didn't actually want to ask him. It's going to make it look like I care what he does or wear. Though those low-slung pants and tight shirt do look good. Especially underneath that wizard's robe.

Potter's face looks scandalous, "Professor – you can't wear flat shoes with pants like this. They don't sit properly and end up making you look like you have a huge butt."

*~*

"Professor – you can't wear flat shoes with pants like this. They don't sit properly and end up making you look like you have a huge butt."

Shit. The words were out of my mouth before I expected them to be. Though it did shut Snape up. And the door to the Great Hall is just in front of us. Thank the Gods.

*~*

"Ok, Potter. Do you know your cover story?" I ask stopping before the great wooden doors. He nods. "Good, then just let me take the lead and go from there." 

Once again he nods, "Yes Professor." If he doesn't say anything else, then perhaps tonight's dinner could go just fine.

We both turn towards the doors. What are we doing? This little plan of Dumbledore's is never going to work. Who is going to believe it? "Oh and Potter – call me Severus. We are meant to be old friends."

He grins, "Only if you call me Jamari in public and Harry in private." 

"Oh – and if I don't you'll do what?" I ask raising my eyebrow. The boy really can be amusing in a simpleton way at times. There can't possibly be any way for him to blackmail me like this.

"Or else, I'll call you Sev in front of the whole school and act like a total ditz. Just imagine how the school would lap that up. Especially if we stick with the we-are-really-old-friends story."

Blast. He really does have me there. I won't even be able to terrorise Longbottom if the students start to think of me in any other way than Snape: The Greasy Potions Master. And he knows it as well.

"Deal. Just don't make a fool of yourself or eat with your hands. That's what the cutlery is for."

I push open the doors wide, and stand there waiting with my hand drawn out to him. I wonder if he'll take it… Hrmm…

*~*

The doors are open. Everybody is looking at me. I must look ridiculous; nobody is saying anything at all. Dumbledore is standing up behind his chair. He looks like he was just about to sit down. Hesitantly I stretch out and take Snape's hand, letting him lead me up to the Professor's table on the dais.

As we walk past hand in hand, the students start to whisper. I look round the tables. They all look so childish in their matching uniforms and hands over their mouths. It's not as if I can't tell their not whispering. But do they have to be any more obvious about it. 

I can't believe that I would be there doing the exact thing if I hadn't had this glamour put upon me. Looking at it from a different perspective – it's an extremely rude thing to do.

Dumbledore raises his arms upon us reaching the dais and the whispering and murmurs fall silent. I wish I could do that trick. How useful it would be in the Gryffindor Common Room if you wanted to do quiet study.  

"Students of Hogwarts, may I present to you Jamari Paton," more hushed whispers. Dumbledore waits until they die down a bit to continue, "She will be staying here with Professor Snape for a while and helping out with various classes. Please give her a proper Hogwarts welcome." 

Me. Helping with classes. Why was I not told about this?

*~*

Hrmm… Potter actually looked frightened at entering the hall. He seems fine now though – since the attention is focused off him. I can just feel the Hogwarts rumour mills ticking over time tonight. 

They always come up with the most outlandish things. The reason why I hate the Defence Teachers is because I've always wanted the job – huh, as if! It is just because they were all such idiots. Then there's the one that I'm a vampire and that calls for my pale skin and dark skin – thought that one is partly true. A few generations back a vampire did marry in, but luckily he didn't pass on anything else but his colouring to the line. 

I wonder what they'll come up with for Potter. I bet that it will be interesting in any case.

Just have to wait till tomorrow I suppose. For now I'll send my death glare to Malfoy and his cronies who can't seem to keep their eyes off Potter. I mean drooling over Potter is not a respectable thing for a Slytherin to do – whether they know its Potter or not. Drooling isn't a thing Slytherins should do in any case. 

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Potter take a glance at me. He sees the direction of where my glare is going.

*~*

Snape is glaring at Malfoy. And Malfoy's staring back… But wait… That's not Snape he's staring at… I shift my whole attention upon Malfoy…

Malfoy is staring at me. And practically drooling as well. Must be the terrific job I did of my eyeliner. Professor Young, no wait, she insisted that I call her Margaret, said for my first time it's done remarkably well. But Malfoy staring at me is a bit strange. 

Shoot – I missed the last thing that Margaret said. I was too busy staring back at Malfoy. 

When I turn my eyes back towards her, she just grins. "I see you've made quite an impact upon the students. Male and female alike. Don't worry – you get used to the staring after a while." Just nod, smile and go back to your eating. You know that's a lie, and so does she. Dinner will be over soon. 

Hopefully.

But… Malfoy… Gee - I always thought he was gay.

*~*


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – for pushing, pulling and prodding me into it.

Once again – Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter.

I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out – but RL has been really busy and to be honest, I didn't have any ideas with it. Please make any suggestions as to what should come next.

Chapter Seven

* * *

_But… Malfoy… Gee - I always thought he was gay._

It's hard to believe it's a week since I've been like this. I can't lie to myself; wearing female clothing is not as bad as I first thought. Especially since I got to pick them out – and even I must agree with Margaret that I look, and these are her words "hot as the Mexican sand with extra chilli added." I thought that was very sweet of her.

Of course Snape sniggered when he heard that. Damn Snape.

I seethe over the latest thing Snape did.

He did it even though we've been getting on tolerably well. He still insults my intelligence – but only while we are within his quarters, which is a vast improvement than before. Though come to think of it, I am masquerading as his friend so he has to treat me right.

But Malfoy.

Ewww…

I scrub my skin harder with the loafer. What on earth possessed Snape to do that to me?

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Gods, watching Malfoy drool over Potter is disgusting. I've had to keep myself from taking points for it. Shudder. He can't stop watching him. Even the other Slytherins are getting sick of it. I can tell from the way they sit slightly away from him while eating.

Hrmm…

Perhaps it would be amusing to see Potter working with Malfoy and how he copes with Malfoy fawning over him. I can't help but snigger. And this will get back at Potter for the stunt he pulled with Professor Young in the clothing store.

This will teach him for showing one of my colleagues I'm not a total cruel heartless bastard.

* * *

"Jamari, I was wondering whether you could help Mr. Malfoy with his potion today. It's a highly delicate one which heightens the senses."

I look up at Snape from where I sit reading in the corner. He's asking me to help? With his Specialist Advanced Seventh Grade Potions class. Is something wrong with him? I wonder if he's sick?

Ok – maybe he's heard the gossip also about why one of his best friends who is apparently also a Master in Potions isn't actually doing anything to help in his class. Hesitantly I stand up. That is a reasonable excuse after all…

But Malfoy. Snape has seen the way Malfoy has been looking at me. Bluntly – while amusing at first, it's now sort of disturbing. Some of the other professors have commented on it as well. Ok then – act normal. Act like you know what you're doing. Act aloft. Remember he doesn't know that you're Harry Potter. He thinks you're the beautiful and tasteful Jamari Paton.

One step after the next. Straight back. Oozing elegance and knowledge.

Finally I reach Malfoy's desk. He scoots over so I can stand next to him in front of the cauldron.

"Are you going to start or not?" I question the blonde.

He looks stunned that I would be so blunt, "Umm…" blushing red, "Sorry, but aren't you meant to help?"

"I don't think that Professor Snape wanted me to do the potion for you, just watch and make sure you're doing it correctly." I look down my nose Malfoy. He's bright pink by now. If only I could rub this in a bit – or tell Hermione and Ron…

Hold back the smirk. Hold back the smirk. "Are you meant to know this potion?"

Malfoy nods. I scan for the textbook and pick it up. It's open on the right page. "Ok – you can start now." Glancing through the ingredients and procedure – I can do this. Just make sure he's following the recipe correctly.

This shouldn't be too hard at all.

* * *

Bloody hell.

Potter didn't even put up a fight. He is even acting like he knows what Draco is doing. I must compliment Potter on his acting skills sometime later. Of course I'll have to turn it into an insult sometime – can't have Potter thinking that he's actually good at something.

Potter is handling Malfoy very well. Surprisingly.

* * *

"Sorry, Professor Paton…"

I look up from my book, my eyes locking with Malfoy's. "Just Miss Paton," I smoothly cut in, "I do not teach, so I am not a Professor." Malfoy nodded and fiddled with the flame under his cauldron a bit.

"Miss Paton, I have finished adding the first amount of ingredients." I raise my eyebrow. Oh dear – how terribly Snape of me. "So now I have to wait twenty minutes till adding the final ingredients."

And what does that have to do with me. Damn. He's looking at me again. No – not looking, staring.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I know that. Why are you telling me?"

Inwardly I laugh. Malfoy is blushing again and stuttering, "Well… Well I thought that we could talk during the twenty minutes," he offers up hesitantly. Talk. For twenty minutes with Malfoy. Ha. What a joke.

Right. Harry – do not laugh in his face. Keep that cool and aloft image. "And why would I want to do that with you Mr. Malfoy?" Hee. It's sort of fun messing with Malfoy in this way.

Once again the stuttering. Who ever would have thought that Malfoy isn't anything but an ice prince? Actually he's sort of cute when he's blushing and glancing between the floor and me.

Gack!

I can't believe I just said that. Shudder. How gross…

That's worse than thinking of Snape in that way.

Perhaps dressing as a female is affecting me more than I thought so. It must be the heels.

* * *

Surprisingly there haven't been any wand waving and harsh words between Malfoy and Potter. Strange.

I look over to where Malfoy's desk was and see him blushing and studying the ground. What! Malfoy never blushes. I didn't even know Malfoys _could_ blush. Lucius sure as hell never blushed. No matter _what_ he saw or did.

Stalking over towards them I hear Potter smooth, "And why would I want to do that with you Mr. Malfoy?"

What the?! Did Malfoy just preposition Potter? That is wrong on so many levels despite the fact he doesn't know its Potter. Potter is acting as his friend. Malfoy just propositioned his apparent friend with sex. The nerve of that little rat. If anyone was going to proposition Potter for sex it would be me…

Startled I stop. Where did that thought come from. He does look deliciously good in female clothing. Better even than the female image…

* * *

Malfoy is going to answer me. I wonder what he has to say. I wonder if I can mess with his head even more. I'll have to think on that more later tonight. Maybe write a bit of a list "101 ways to torture Malfoy while being Jamari Paton". Hee. How amusing. Snape would burn me to a crisp if he found it. It would be worth messing with Malfoys mind like that though…

A loud bang brought me out of my thoughts. That can't be good.

* * *

I look and find that Malfoy and Potter are covered in bright pink goo.

Damn.

Bright pink sloppy goopy stuff. It's all over me. Ruining my clothing.

I am going to get Malfoy back for this. Big Time. Somehow.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Paton. What happened here?" Turning slowly I find that Snape is behind me. Ever so slowly I raise one eyebrow – a perfect mimic of the expression he is wearing. "Mr. Malfoy was so busy attempting to engage in conversation that he forgot about his potion."

Slowly I turn back towards Malfoy. His mouth is slightly open, and the pink goopy stuff is all through his hair. Though it's also through mine. Yuk. But still – I wish I had a camera. "I think you've learnt an important lesson about concentrating solely on your potion, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

I have to stifle back a laugh. Who could have though Potter could turn the tables to his advantage so quickly like that? How very Slytherin of him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy for your lack of attention, you must clean this mess up and re-do the potion next lesson, while explaining what each ingredient's properties are and how it reacts within the potion. Do I make myself clear Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy nodded. Pink goo slowly trickled down his neck. It's times like this I wish I could just laugh and laugh and laugh. Or take a photo.

Turning to Potter, "Miss Paton, you might want to go and clean yourself up before dinner."

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

This goop just won't get out of my hair. Or at least not with this shampoo. I frown. I suppose I'll have to use my old shampoo. No dirt, food or slime could withstand _that_ shampoo.

Sighing I turn off my shower and step out, wrapping a towel around me. Bother getting redressed. Nah. Snape shouldn't be back anyway – that mess will take Malfoy _ages_ to clean up. Heh. Serves the idiot right. Trying to chat me up…

The carpet is soft beneath my feet as I cross the living room floor and into my room. Distractedly I notice the nail polish on my toes is chipped. Hrmm… I'll repaint those later. Perhaps a nice dark green this time?

I wrap my hand around the shampoo bottle. I hope this works, or else I'll be attending dinner with pink hair. I start to make my way back to the bathroom.

* * *

Stunned. Shocked. Slightly intrigued.

Harry Potter wondering around the living room wearing only a towel, clutching at a shampoo bottle and muttering about dark green nail polish.

And I'm meant to think this is the saviour of the wizarding world?

"Umm… Mr. Pot - … Harry, what are you doing?" Gah – I have to keep on reminding myself to call him Harry in private. It's bloody annoying.

The boy blinked, and turned in my direction. He's stunned. Obviously he didn't think that I would be back this early. Especially considering the amount of mess that pink goo made!

* * *

Shit!

I'm in front of Snape. Wearing only a towel.

"Well actually, Severus," I purr out his name. I love being able to call him Severus and not get hexed to Whoop Whoop for it. "I was just fetching some stronger shampoo than my usual sort. This pink stuff doesn't want to come out of my hair."

I watch as Severus smirks. "Is your normal shampoo a wizarding kind?"

Eh? Why on earth would that matter?

"Actually, it is. Why? Margaret said Wizarding shampoo works" not to mention smells better, "than the muggle type."

Once again that bloody smirk. Can't he just tell me already? "Because, Harry," this time he purred my name. Damn that man can switch the tables quickly. "The pink goo is resistant to magic, as Mr. Malfoy is finding out at this moment."

Right. Well that make sense I suppose. But how am I supposed to get this goo out of my hair.

"I can't appear in public with pink goo in my hair though."

Should I be shocked by myself about saying this to Snape. Yes. But I'm not. It's seems sort of natural to be doing so.

* * *

I shake my head and accio for the special shampoo I keep for emergencies such as these. I toss it to Potter, who awkwardly grabs it from the air. "That should fix up the problem for you."

* * *

Having caught Snape's shampoo I quickly dart back into the bathroom.

How strange. Snape seemed to be _pleased_ to help me.

Mustn't want to be embarrassed by a bad looking Jamari Paton.

Still… Snape's been sending me all these strange looks recently. Or maybe I'm delusional. Can I blame the high heels?

* * *

Note: Just for the record, I don't like using these horizontal rules, but it seems ff.net doesn't like my stars at the moment. I'll look into trying to fix it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – for pushing, pulling and prodding me into it.

Once again – Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter.

I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out – RL has been really busy recently. Please make any suggestions as to what should come next.

Like Chapter Four – this is more of an interlude. Hopefully I will have Chapter Nine up a lot quicker than this one.

Chapter Eight

_Still... Snape's been sending me all these strange looks recently. Or maybe I'm delusional. Can I blame the high heels? _

* * *

"... and so in honour of the Winter Equinox there will be a day off for all students and teachers. There are going to be various fun activities going hosted by teachers around the school during the daytime. Then for fifth grades and above, as well as teachers, a ball will be hosted during the night..."

Damn. Damn. Double damn.

When Dumbledore mentioned it passingly in the corridor – I didn't think he'd actually _do_ it. Damn that infernal meddling old man!

Slowly chewing my food I consider why Dumbledore would have this ball. Perhaps it's so now Potter and I will _have_ to appear in public together other than just at classes and meals. Damn that meddling man.

Is he trying to make me appear human?

First Professor Young with the shopping, which incidentally she thinks we're, shudder, friends because of. Now I'll have to attend a ball with Potter – and act like I'm enjoying it.

Usually I don't mind balls. I enjoy dancing and socialising. But not with the pesky fifth, sixth and seven years.

* * *

Snape looks like he's just blown a gasket. All red and narrow eyed. I can practically feel heat radiating off him – I wonder if his skin feels warm...

Gah – I have to stop thinking about Snape like that. It's wrong. Wrong.

He looks so cute now though, all red and flustered. As if Professor Dumbledore did this to him on purpose. Ha – as if. Professor Dumbledore has better things to do than annoy Snape.

I really should stop staring at him now though. Oh no. He's seen me and is now glaring at me. I really should stop trying to smile... Ok – wiping the grin of my face right now.

Oh – as if he would actually try to kill me here in front of everybody... Or at least I hope he wouldn't.

If he wanted to kill me then why would he have let me use his shampoo this afternoon to get that blasted pink goo out of my hair? What a waste of good shampoo, and it was. Very nice smelling stuff as well. Sort of like red roses.

Hrmm... Who would have thought Snape would have shampoo that smelt like roses.

Perhaps I could borrow it again before the ball? I'll have to start thinking about what to wear... I wonder if it's dress-robes, or if I could get away with something more mugglish... I wonder what Snape will wear...

Whoops... I'm grinning at him again... Look away.

I glance at Malfoy – it seems like he didn't have as much luck as me with the pink goo. I have to hide my snigger. Malfoy's hair is a bright pink, and that Pansy-girl is fawning over him. Heh – he looks really pissed off, and keeps on glaring at Snape.

As if it was Snape's fault. If Malfoy wasn't trying to chat me up it would never have happened. Eww... Malfoy tired to chat me. I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life.

I'm just going to back at grinning at Snape. After all, it was Snape's shampoo that got rid of the pink goo. Even if he was the one to put me in the position of having to help Malfoy anyway...

* * *

Damn.

Potter is grinning at me.

First this stupid ball. Now a grinning Potter. People are going to get the wrong idea about us if he keeps on staring and... shudder... smiling at me.

Damn.

Dumbledore is watching Potter smiling at me. Death glare at Potter. Not working... Right... Time for drastic measures...

I turn to my other side where McGonagall is trying to stifle a laugh. Raising an eyebrow in her direction I force myself to inquire politely, "Good Evening Professor McGonagall. May I enquire as to what is so amusing?" Heh – the silly old cat is blushing. Serves her right for laughing at something that has to do with me.

"Actually Professor Snape, I was wondering if you and Miss Paton would be attending the ball together." Damn that woman with the wicked glint in her eyes and smug look on her face. I have a feeling that Dumbledore has told her the truth about who Jamari Paton really is. "Professor Sinistra and I were just commenting on how much we would like to see the two of you dancing together. You'd make such a cute couple."

Cute.

Me and Potter dancing. Cute.

Ha.

I doubt if the boy could even dance properly.

* * *

"... dancing together. You'd make such a cute couple."

I pale and nearly gag on the piece of chicken I'm eating.

Dance.

Flashbacks of the horrible incident from Fourth year come back to me. Everybody watching. Stumbling and fumbling. Making a fool of myself. I never want to be in that situation again. As Harry Potter or Jamari Paton.

Opening my mouth to reply to Professor McGonagall's question I see that Snape has been watching me the whole time.

Oh no. His eyes are crinkling in that evil way...

* * *

Heh. This the perfect time for pay-back.

"Of course we'll be attending the ball together. We have been friends for _ages_. And Miss Paton just _loves_ to dance. I'm sure she wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this."

I have to stop myself from sniggering. Potter's face is just so stunned. Luckily he transforms it quickly to a pleasant, if somewhat forced smile. Giving McGonagall his attention Potter turns on the charm, "I do love to dance – and I definitely wouldn't miss a chance at dancing with Severus. He is such a marvellous dancer."

Potter gives McGonagall and me a brilliant smile, and then turns back to his food. I just turn to McGonagall and smirk. Heh – she does look mildly shocked. Especially if she knows Jamari is Potter, and from that brilliant and embarrassing exhibition of Potter's dancing skills at the Yule Ball a couple years ago, I bet she wasn't expecting that answer.

Ha. That shows the silly old cat.

* * *

Oh gods. What I have I gotten myself into? I can't dance!

Well, I'm going to have to think of something because now Professor McGonagall and Sinistra are expecting us to dance. Together. Dancing with Snape...

I know that I should feel horrified and disgusted, but I don't.

Perhaps it's those strange looks that Snape has been giving me recently. They aren't exactly evil or nice – sort of in-between. Sigh. I don't know, and I doubt that I'll ever find out why he looks at me like that...

But more importantly... WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THE DANCING?

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – for pushing, pulling and prodding me into it.

I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out – but RL has been really busy (finishing Year Twelve in six weeks. W00t!) and to be totally honest – I haven't had any ideas about where this is going.

Sorry for the shortness of Chapter Eight, hopefully this chapter will make up for the shortness of it. If you have ideas about what you would like to see incorporated into the story, then please share them with me – I love useful feedback and such.

Especially as to whom Hermione should end up going to the dance with. I would prefer if it wasn't Ron. Suggestions are welcome.

As a note – I still can't figure out how to get my little star-thingies to work, so instead you'll have to put up with horizontal rules instead. Bler.

* * *

Chapter Nine

_But more importantly... WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THE DANCING?_

* * *

Relax.

Just breathe deeply and relax. No you can not hex the young git into oblivion. Dumbledore wouldn't like you to do that to his surrogate grandson. You would get the 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-Severus' speech from him. You hate that speech – so you can not hex the blabbering fool, or else you will have to sit through that infernal speech. Again.

Slowly re-opening my eyes, I watch the young boy pace in front of me from my position on the couch.

He is flushed in the face, and his hair is a wild tangle. "... I can't believe you goaded Professor McGonagall into assuming we'll be dancing. You put me in a difficult position back at dinner... I can't get over _why_ you would do that..."

It's a wonder Potter hasn't run out of breath, the way he's gasbagging around, ranting and occasionally turning to shout and wave his arms in my direction. He does look very sexy all hot and messy, but I mean, how long can he keep this up – it's already been fifteen minutes.

Actually – this isn't how Potter usually reacts to anything. Usually he simmers and bubbles, till he's about to blow over. This tantrum is more in the style of...

Ahhh... I see what he's trying to do now. And it's bloody well not going to happen. McGonagall would have already told all of the staff, and have been sure to let some of the biggest gossipers among the students overhear as well.

* * *

Right then. All I have to do is keep up this classic impersonation of a Ron Weasley temper outburst. Hrm... I think I'm doing a terrific job – even Ron would be impressed with this.

Wave my arms around a bit. A little bit more shouting.

Sooner or later Snape's gonna crack and admit that he was wrong and will go and personally tell McGonagall that we will _not_ be dancing at Dumbledore's ball together.

It will work. It has to.

And hopefully soon.

My voice is starting to go hoarse and these heels are killing my feet.

* * *

Alright, it's been another five minutes and Potter's voice is going hoarse. I'm stopping it here. Obviously he's going to keep up the ridiculous act, so I'm going to have to be the one to stop it.

"Pott... Harry. If you would please stop your impersonation of Mr. Weasley I would be very grateful. Your theatrics are starting to give me a headache."

Thankfully the boy stops dead in his track, a shocked look on his face. Oh gods – did he actually think that he was fooling me. Ha. I haven't been a Deatheater spy for seventeen years for nothing...

"There is a perfectly good reason why I can't go straight up to Professor McGonagall right now and tell her that we will not be attending together." The boy just keeps on looking at me. I stifle a sigh – I bet he is still hung up that I saw through his little act.

Slowly, Potter replied "And why would that be Severus?" There was a curious look on his face.

Don't tell me he hasn't heard the rumours going round Hogwarts at the moment. "Because of what the majority of people inside this school think at the moment," including some of the staff, damn McGonagall and Dumbledore, "It would be suspicious if we didn't attend together – and may I remind you that Harry Potter is still very much wanted by the Dark Lord."

I watched as all energy drained out of Potter and he blushed a light pink, "Those bloody rumours" I heard him mumble. He walked over to the couch I was on and flopped down beside me.

"Bloody hell. I do get that part." I could hear him sigh beside me, "I don't mind attending with you – but the problem is actually..." Here he mumbled something inaudible.

Ahhh... It must be the dancing part. Heh – if he thinks he's getting out of that, there is no way in hell. McGonagall would have _way_ too much fun. I try to never let McGonagall have fun. Especially if it involves me.

I turned towards him so we were facing each other, "So what is the problem?"

* * *

"So what is the problem?" Damn. Snape's waiting for me to answer.

I don't want to actually _admit_ to not being able to dance. I mean – he was there at the Yule Ball in Fourth grade. And I never dance at any of the other little things that Dumbledore continually puts on. Isn't that enough of a clue.

Yes. But Snape just wants me to admit it.

I look up into his inquisitive face, with one delicate eyebrow raised. I have to stop myself from reaching out and tracing my fingers down along the side of his face.

Eventually, I sigh and run my hands through my hair, blushing and looking in the opposite direction of Snape, "I don't know how to dance."

* * *

I can't help but laugh. Potter looked so embarrassed. So adorable and naïve.

Wait up – adorable? Naïve? I shouldn't be thinking that about Potter of all people...

* * *

When Snape laughed, he actually smiled, and his eyes seemed to glow with a hidden mirth. I couldn't help but smile a little bit – even if I was still blushing. I had make _Snape_ laugh. I want to try and do it again. Hrmm...

But, come on – Harry Potter, the so called saviour of the wizarding world, was scared of _dancing_. Who would have ever thought that? But it's true. Totally true. I remember the time Hermione had tried to teach me, shudder.

Hrmm... Snape's giving me one of those funny looks again. Does he even realise he's doing it?

"So you see now, why we can attend the ball but not actually dance?" I ask. Hopefully he would understand – but being Snape, even if he did look delicious, he would still be difficult about it.

Snape just kept on looking at him, the eyebrow still raised. "Actually, I don't understand."

What the... No. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Snape was meant to agree. I don't know how to dance. It's as simple as that.

"But I don't know how to dance. I can't dance. I've tried. It always ends up badly. I'll make a fool of myself," I stopped talking and thought, "And of you as well."

* * *

And me as well. Isn't he a conniving young man trying to play on my hatred of looking foolish. Of course he's not going to get out of this. There's no way that I'm letting McGonagall laugh at me. Plus – the rumours will run rampant if we _don't_ dance together. More so than if we did.

"Have you ever tired to learn how to dance then?" I ask him. I am honestly curious. Mostly by his statement of 'I've tried. It always ends up badly.' I wonder who he tried with...

Potter blushed a deeper red than before and made a grimace, but looked resigned that he would have to tell me the whole story. What ever his experience was, it seemed like it was painful for him to recollect it.

* * *

Damn. Somehow I knew he was going to ask me this. Now I'll have to tell him the whole story. I snuggle deeper in the soft couch and kick of my high heels – at least I'll be comfortable while I confess.

"It was at the beginning of Sixth Year, when Dumbledore announced that there would be a Welcome Back ball for the seniors and a dancing contest. Since Ron had been asked to the ball by Lavender, Hermione and I decided to attend together."

Snape cut in, a slight frown dragging at his forehead, "I don't remember either you or Hermione at the ball though."

Sigh.

"I was just getting to that." Snape made a motion to continue. Hrmm... Could Snape actually be interested in what I'm telling him? Strange.

"So with the ball a couple days away – Hermione wanted to prove that she could be just as elegant as the pure-born witches, with all of their ingrained knowledge of wizarding customs and such. This was bought on by a comment made by Malfoy – something about how, while Hermione was book-smart, she didn't have the natural grace or class of pure-born witches that is essential in high society."

I shook my head. How bloody untrue. Hermione was more beautiful than all of them put together.

"So she decided that to prove herself, she would win the dancing contest. Unfortunately, while she knew how to dance – I didn't."

Once again Snape cut in, "So she tried to teach you?"

"Yes. And it didn't end up well. We had only started two hours before I tripped over her ankle, and broke it."

The memory of how depressed Hermione was that she didn't get to participate in the dance was terrible. She had argued and raged with Madame Pomfrey to let her go. I can feel the burning shame and guilt still at having done that to Hermione. Even if it was by accident.

I sighed. I wonder who Hermione is going to go with to this ball? I hope that they can dance.

* * *

Potter actually looks depressed. I had to stile a laugh when he mentioned he broke her ankle just because he looked so sad about it. Though, I do remember putting Potter in an abnormal amount of detentions the week after that ball for fighting with Malfoy. Obviously he had been defending Ms. Granger.

I raked a hand through my loose hair. I actually felt bad for doing that now. I haven't felt guilty about such a trivial thing for a long time – it's a strange experience.

"I'll teach you how to dance."

Wait up. Did I just say that? Where did that come from?

Though honestly – I can't think of any way out of this other than teaching Har - Potter to dance. Either we'll both be embarrassed and McGonagall will get her kicks, or people will start to question the authenticity of Jamari Paton.

It really is the only way. I sit and wait for an answer.

Damn – when is the git going to answer me?

* * *

Did Snape just offer to teach me how to dance? No. Of course he didn't. I'm imaging it.

Am I?

Looking at Snape, who seems like he's waiting for an answer – I would say he did actually offer.

Should I take him up on it? Yes? No?

It will have to be yes. People will start to get suspicious if we don't dance. And Professor McGonagall will think it strange when I professed such a love for dancing at dinner this evening, and didn't dance at all.

If I take Snape up on his offer, then I will learn how to dance. Properly. For real. He won't let me make him look stupid in front of most of the school. Then, when I become Harry Potter again, I can take Hermione out dancing and show that I can dance.

"Alright then. I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

Potter smiled at me. He's eyes lighting up brightly. I can't believe that I, Severus Snape, am going to teach Harry Potter how to dance. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Some Answers to questions and statements made by reviewers**

Eve27 – Thanks so much for the suggestion about the teaching Harry how to dance. I loved it so much, that I'm using it. g I'm actually trying to move the relationship forward, but I don't want to rush it and make it seem hastily done. Everything will happen in good time... or just eventually. ;-)

Celestial light – Hrmm... Good question about the clothing and different body shapes. I could go back into previous chapters and mention that the clothing is spelling to work to fit both ways, but I don't see myself having the time (or patience) to go back and rewrite it in anywhere. Can I just leave it as an enigma for now? ;-) If an opportunity comes up – I'll try and work in a solution for it. Thanks for bringing that to my attention.

Walker-of-the-shadow-path – I like tonguetied!Malfoy as well. So cute! Perhaps we can have some more of him soon.

Cloudy Sky – I love the pink goo. It came from a sort of similar experience that happened to me at school one day.

Xikum – I'm actually trying to work some more stuff about the Hogwarts rumour mill into You Want What?!? And it will probably play a much larger part later on, especially concerning Malfoy and Hermione.

Thank you to every body who reads and reviews You Want What?!? I am happy to try and answer any questions that you have about it.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – who, despite being really busy this year, I've still managed to keep in touch with. huggles

Once again (like usual) I apologise for the amount of time it's taken me to get this chapter out. I've had this short (like really short) one written for a while – and having just read over it, decided that, while it is short – it fits in well, and I can carry on properly in the next one.

As a note – I still can't figure out how to get my little star-thingies to work, so instead you'll have to put up with horizontal rules instead. Bler.

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Potter smiled at me. He's eyes lighting up brightly. I can't believe that I, Severus Snape, am going to teach Harry Potter how to dance. What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

What have I gotten myself into indeed? It seems that Potter is as bad as he claimed to be at dancing. This is almost as bad as the Dark Lord's torture. Perhaps we should ask the Dark Lord to dance with Potter. That would surely kill him off. 

Or scar him seriously for life.

Either one would be good.

Alright then… honestly, Potter isn't _that_ bad. He's bad. But nothing I can't fix by the ball…

Or at least I hope so.

* * *

"Sorry Professor." 

"Ouch. That was my right foot you realise Potter?"

"Yes Professor. I'll try not to step on your right or left foot again."

"That was the fifteenth time you've poked those bloody _sharp_ heels into my right foot alone tonight… And we've only been dancing for half an hour."

I nod my head in agreement. It has felt like I've had more of Snape's foot underneath my heels than I've had floor.

"You're taking off those heels right this minute. I refuse to try to dance with you while you are still wearing them."

What? Not wear heels? But… But… I haven't _not_ worn heels since I had this glamour placed on me. Can I even walk properly without them now? It would be strange…

* * *

Gods – what is the boy just standing there for? He's not even taking of those infernal 'heels'. Argh. Dumbledore actually commented to me how 'Jamari' has terrific taste in shoes yesterday. Ha. I'd like to see him say that after dancing with Potter. 

"Hurry up Potter. If you want to learn how to dance – then the shoes have to go."

He just keeps on looking at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sigh. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

Before I realise what's happening I find myself pushed onto the lounge with Snape kneeling down in front of me. How perfect. 

What!?!

Snape, kneeling, me liking it, sexual innuendo. This is way too weird.

He's mumbling something… focus…

"Bloody idiot can't even take off his own shoes…"

Oh. So he's not…

Damn.

Wait!?! I shouldn't be thinking that.

I don't want Severus in that way.

Hold up… Severus!?! Argh! I'm _meant_ to be thinking Snape, not Severus!

* * *

Do I have to do everything? Pulling Potter up from the chair I see that he's stunned. I wonder what he was thinking? He's actually gone slightly pink, and his lips are pouting a bit… 

"Alright Mr. Potter, are you ready for another try?"

I watch as he just nods his head. His eyes are still wide and glassy. It's like he's stuck in his own world.

At least I don't have to worry about pointy _sharp_ shoes digging into my feet now.

I flick my wrist and the music starts up again, I love how it does that, so useful. Sighing I pull Potter close to me so our bodies are touching and start to dance.

* * *

Whoa. I'm dancing. Like properly dancing. 

This is amazing.

My first lesson with Severus – and I'm already able to dance. Sort of.

Still fumbling a little bit, and Severus has to keep on guiding me a lot, but I think that I'm getting the hang of this. It's really not that bad. Just have to follow what Severus is doing and move where he directs me.

Perhaps that's where Hermione and I were going wrong – I was trying lead.

But now – now that I don't have to lead – I can dance.

* * *

Finally the bloody boy has gotten it. 

Finally.

Now we just have to keep on practicing every night till the ball and he should be proficient enough not to embarrass us both.

* * *

**To the Lovely Reviewers**

Thank you everybody who's said that they really enjoy reading my story – it really makes writing YWW! a worth while endeavour that I enjoy all the more with your fantastic messages.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or actually, it's more like an interlude) and there should be another coming soon – either with the ball, or set just before the ball.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – who, despite being really busy this year, I've still managed to keep in touch with. huggles

Finally I have some direction of where I'm taking this fic. Finally. And you'll just have to wait and see how it ends out – but thank you everybody who have given me some terrific ideas along the way – keep them up. g

As a note – I still can't figure out how to get my little star-thingies to work, so instead you'll have to put up with horizontal rules instead. Bler.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_Now we just have to keep on practicing every night till the ball and he should be proficient enough not to embarrass us both.

* * *

_Sitting up straight I can't help but replay my dream over in my mind. Panting slightly I hoist myself up into a sitting position. 

No it couldn't be.

I think. I remember. I feel. It replays right before my eyes and I can't help but react to it.

Licking my lips, I start to think. Severus. The Snarky Git. The Evil Potions Master. The Man Who Really Hates Harry Potter. The Guy Who Looks Really Hot In Muggle Clothing.

Argh.

There's that image again. The replay.

Both of us dancing, quiet music swirling around in the background, candles flickering softly. Twirling and twirling – until we stop. Stop and look up at each other, me devouring him with my eyes, my arousal very present and obvious. Slowly he dips his head and captures my lips.

Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. In the form of a man.

More panting. Breathe Harry, breathe. Nice and slow. In and out. In and out.

So what if you've come to realise in this past month that you have a hidden desire for your Potions Professor. There's nothing wrong with wanting Severus… Snape…

Ok – if you just keep on repeating that, then perhaps is might come true.

…

I wonder how he feels about me.

* * *

Absolute bloody hell. 

I walk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. Damn it Severus – get yourself back to normal. One lousy dream and you're panting like a dog in heat. And a dream about Harry Bloody Potter as well.

Don't mind that the boy is perfect in nearly any way, even if he does have to wear female clothing. It's not like it looks weird on him thanks to Dumbledore's little charm that changes the clothing so it looks good on Harry whether I can see him as himself or Jamari.

Damn and blast. I shake my head to try and clear the images of Harry from my mind…

Those corsets that he wears just hug to every curve of his body, accenting his fine toned ass beneath the rippling skirt or hugging pants. And the shoes! Don't get me started on how sexy he looks when he's wearing those blasted high heels and strutting around.

Sigh. Another shake. A splash of cold water. It brings me back to reality and I eye myself in the mirror.

"I can admit to myself, now, especially after a dream like that, that perhaps I am attracted to Potter. Slightly attracted. The smallest, tiniest bit attracted…"

Oh – who gives a damn – I am falling in love with the Saviour of the Wizarding World and there's nothing I can do about it!

* * *

Stretching slightly, I lean back into the comfortable couch and cross my legs, one slightly bouncing in time with faint music. I'm sitting in Dumbledore's office having afternoon tea with him. 

Severus is sitting right beside me on the couch. It's hard to keep myself from pressing up against his side. After last night's dream and consequently the thoughts and ideas that came after – I'm now perfectly happy to admit my true feelings about Severus to myself. Though of course I would never say anything out loud – I'd be hexed to Whoop Whoop for the trouble.

It's the ball tonight and I still haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet. From what Dumbledore is telling us he's wearing it sounds like it's meant to be extremely fancy. Ack. I don't have anything fancy to wear! Just my normal clothing. I wish that I had insisted that I be allowed to go and pick out a ball gown.

"So, Jamari dear, what are you going to be wearing tonight?" I look up startled, Professor Dumbledore's question paralleling my own thoughts. I swear that man can read minds.

I shake my head, "Actually Professor Dumbledore, it doesn't sound like I have anything suitable to wear tonight, so perhaps I'll be unable to attend." I inspect my nails, "What a shame."

Dumbledore gasps, "Oh dear Jamari. We can't have that. You _have_ to be there. Hmmm…." I start to wonder what crazy scheme the old man has up his sleeve. Suddenly Dumbledore points his wand to the left of me, and a large sparkle of light erupts.

Watching the sparkling lights, they form into a shape and in a slight burst of light they form the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Gasp. Its _way_ better than anything I would find muggle or wizard. Eyes are filling with tears of happiness.

No Harry. You are not going to cry in front of Professor Dumbledore… And especially not in front of Snape.

Oh blast it.

The tears fall.

* * *

What the?!? 

I can't believe that Potter is crying just because Dumbledore conjured him up a dress.

Yes – the dress is beautiful – even I can see that – but really… crying…

Sigh. Dumbledore's just sitting there with that blasted twinkle in his eyes. Probably expecting me to comfort the boy…

This strangely enough does not seem as distasteful as I once would have thought.

Groan.

I pat Potter's shoulder, "It's alright. It's just a dress Potter. You don't need to cry."

Harry looked up, his large eyes sparkling from tears, a sweet smile upon his lips that were just begging to be ki-… No don't go there Severus. Not now. Probably not ever.

We sit there staring at each other; I can see the questions that are running through Potter's head. Finally we are interrupted from our contemplative staring by a polite cough from the Headmaster.

Oh great. He's looking like Potter and I have just announced our engagement. I hope that he seeing this little "interlude" on our behalf won't give him any ideas.

* * *

Hmm… It was nice having Sever-… Professor Snape looking at me like that. Damn Dumbledore and his cough. 

But then again, I wouldn't really want Dumbledore to see what could have happened if we had stared any longer… Hmmm… I just want to sit and daydream about that, but Dumbledore is talking again – should pay attention.

I suppose.

"… so you two had better be off to get ready for the ball. It starts in two and half hours."

I can't help but jump up from the couch and gasp, "I only have two and half hours to get ready!"

* * *

Shock. Damn Potter can really move when he wants to. 

And who in hell needs two and half _hours_ to get ready for a blasted ball.

Sigh. He's forgotten his dress. I pick it up and nod to Dumbledore, who is trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, "Please tell Harry, that he'll find all matching accessories and such in your lounge room. Oh and Severus – there's something there for you as well."

What?

I suppose I'll just have to go and have a look now at what the old coot has come up with this time.

* * *

**And Just a little bit for some of the reviewers....**

**Sweet Murder** – I'm rather taken with your idea of something embarrassing happening to Harry to made him get back at Severus – but we'll just have to wait and see what happens. ;-)

**Lestat's Raven** – Hee. Don't worry I won't tell anybody that you squealed. :-) And thanks for the idea of the rose or flower – I'm seriously thinking of using it.

**Crudedley **- L You're right, I wouldn't like to be the cause of a reviewers death – it would put others of reviewing. ;-) And no "soon" doesn't mean "two years" or at least not for me. But sometimes RL gets really busy and I don't have a lot of time – so please try and persevere.


	12. Chapter Twelve Revised Edition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Harry/Severus, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

I dedicate this story to DT – who, despite being really busy this year, I've still managed to keep in touch with. huggles

**Yes – this is the second edition of Chapter Twelve. When I posted this chapter the first time, I had just written it. Big mistake. Something I won't be doing _ever_ again. So here is the new and revised edition – longer and hopefully better, adding bits that I think needed to be added.**

**I apologise for this, and the inconvenience – but hopefully (!) you like this edition of Chapter Twelve better. I know that I do.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve.

* * *

_I suppose I'll just have to go and have a look now at what the old coot has come up with this time.

* * *

_

Well… I must admit for once Dumbledore has shown great taste with clothing. It's simple, which suits me fine, and a good cross between muggle and wizard.

It matches Harry's dress beautifully.

Dumbledore has made us complement each other.

And I know what he's trying to do. He saw the stare between us while in his office. I bet he had this all planned out from the beginning.

I bet that he planned on us becoming friends, something we both know, but have yet to tell each other.

I bet that he planned on me falling in love with the nosy, pesky, annoying brat.

I bet that he planned I would be doing what I'll be doing tonight.

I bet.

Meddling old fool.

I hope that Harry will hurry up. He's been in his room since I arrived; only opening the door long enough to grab his dress from me with quick thanks for brining it down.

He was bloody lucky that I didn't leave it in Dumbledore's office… As I would have done before.

Before all of _this_ happened.

If he doesn't hurry, we'll be late. Like usual.

Sigh.

* * *

I can't help but grin. I look perfect. I look wonderful.

Dumbledore's dress is fantastic. And the accessories – they match perfectly! I wonder if he had McGonagall's help… Usually the Professor goes for something a lot more… Gaudy.

I'm glad he didn't this time though. Very very glad.

Severus is pacing around in the lounge room. I can hear him. Probably fretting that we're going to be late. Humph. We'll just make a grand entrance together.

Ohhh… Everybody's eyes on Severus and I together.

Sigh – its times like this that I could just come clean about who 'Jamari Paton' really is to everybody else. But I suppose it's not like it's very hard to act like Jamari, I just act like myself with no strings attached – and so far nobody has noticed.

Or so I think.

Deep breath. It's time to face Severus.

I wonder what he'll think about how I look.

Grin. My eyeliner looks especially good tonight, and these heels are _heavenly_.

* * *

Holy bloody hell.

I never thought a man could look so good in female's clothing.

Yes – Harry has proved this thought of mine to be wrong many times, but now…

He looks beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

He smiles shyly, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. "You look very handsome Severus. Did Professor Dumbledore give you your clothing for tonight as well?" He's so innocent. So sincere at times. A bare minimum of times – but still…

I have to cough to move that annoying lump in my throat, "Yes he did. He thought it would be…" I trial off and remember Dumbledore's final words as I left his office, _Those two will look so romantic together tonight matching_, "… nice if we wore matching outfits."

The boy just smiled at me.

"Then I suppose we should face the music then Severus." He held out his arm to me.

Ha. Not quite yet.

Moving into my bedroom, I gather up something special I had ordered for Harry tonight.

That annoying lump. Clear throat. "This is for you Harry." I weave the dark red rose into his hair, and place a matching one in my button hole.

"Thank you Severus." It's heartfelt. I can feel it.

* * *

We're standing just outside the Great Halls. Sounds of music and people are filtering through the doors. It reminds me of the first time we stood here – waiting to face the rest of the school for the first time…

"Right Potter," he whispers, "Now remember not to make a fool of yourself or eat with your hands. That's what the cutlery is for."

I can't help but laugh, Severus remembered that time as well. Grinning I face him and am not shocked to see a slight smile playing upon his lips and his eyes with a small sparkle to them.

Once upon a time, actually about six weeks ago, I would have been horrified at Severus… Snape, smiling, especially at me. Now it just seems natural. I suppose that living constantly with a person will do that to you.

He offers me his arm. Breathe deeply. This is just like any other night. Except you have to dance. With Severus. In front of the school.

But you can dance now – so it doesn't matter, does it Potter. No. You can do this. You can do this.

You will not stuff up. You will not make a fool of yourself… Or of Severus.

* * *

We stride into the Great Hall. Both of us walking proudly. Our matching outfits looking sophisticated among all of the students' robes and dresses.

Harry doesn't falter once. Even in those bloody heels.

I lead him straight onto the dance floor, since I can hear the beginnings of a simple waltz starting up. Seeing the fear in Harry's eyes, I lean down to his ear, "Don't worry Harry you look beautiful, and I know that you will dance perfectly." He looks up at me, "I taught you didn't I."

He laughs and I smile.

I can hear one of the students fainting – I mean it isn't _that_ strange that I could be happy enough to actually smile. Bloody students.

Some of the boy's tenseness leaves his body. Good. It will make it much easier to dance if he's relaxed.

Not to mention doing what I plan to do.

* * *

Dancing with Severus is one of my most favourite things to do these days. It's wonderful, it's heavenly.

I can feel the students, and teachers (ha McGonagall!) eyes on me – but this time I don't care. They see me as Jamari Paton. Anything Severus and I do is alright. Anything. Smile.

I have this definite feeling that something big and important is going to happen tonight – but damned if I can put my finger on what.

* * *

We've been dancing for a couple of songs now. The students, and other professors, have gotten over their initial shock of seeing me in the pleasant company with another human, and have gotten back to their inane talking and inadequate dancing.

The song ends. Harry's checks are slightly flushed. Should I do it now? He's looking up at me, expecting something. Anything.

So I kiss him. Good. No better than good. Pure bliss.

In front of the whole school.

Now I understand how much I've fallen for this boy – no young man. How much I wouldn't be able to do without him.

Damn everything, I'm going to do it.

"Jamari Paton…" Harry Potter, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

That's it. Severus asked me to marry me. He just swooped in and kissed me. And now he's proposing.

At the Winter Equinox ball. In front of the whole school.

Look deep into his eyes. Thinking. Try not to drown in them. Is he sincere.

All I can think of is the last six weeks, not the years before – and, yes, yes I do.

Yes. Yes – I Harry Potter love Severus Snape.

Severus is just standing there, waiting, patiently.

"Yes."

* * *

Can't breathe. Is he ever going to answer? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I meant it _was_ rather sudden...

No… He must. The looks, the touches. Even all of that arguing.

"Yes."

I don't know how one simple word can make me feel like I'm floating. But it does.

I kiss him again.

Everybody's looking again – but damn, I don't care.

* * *

Hmmm…

Perfect.

I wonder if this is what Dumbledore wanted.

* * *

**Note:**

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and ideas – especially the ideas and encouragement. When I get stuck, I go back and re-read the reviews hoping for the inspiration to continue. And that's basically what's gotten "You Want What" even up to where it is.

If anybody wishes to email me, you're welcome to at: 

That way I can answer any questions you might have.


	13. Final Chapter

So this is going to be the **Final Chapter** of "You Want What?" since Harry and Severus' story doesn't really go much further then this. I actually planned Chapter Twelve to be the last, but figured that the story needed some more closure.

I might write a sequel for Harry and Severus, after I finish. But "You've Got to be Joking", is a spin-off fic focusing on Hermione and Pansy which has two chapters at the moment – and I've decided I'm only continuing it if I get some considerable amounts of interest shown – which has been good so far.

Actually "You've Got to be Joking" explains a lot of stuff that I've left unsaid in "You Want What", including what happened after Severus proposed and Harry accepted. And yes – other stuff did happen. The story doesn't end there – it just goes on a different tangent.

I hope that everybody has enjoyed reading "You Want What". It was the first fanfiction that I ever started to write – nearly two years ago actually. Which is pretty pathetic, considering roughly, that's a chapter every two months. So it was time for it to come to an end.

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and ideas – especially the ideas and encouragement. When I get stuck, I go back and re-read the reviews hoping for the inspiration to continue. And that's basically what's gotten "You Want What" even up to where it is.

If anybody wishes to email me, you're welcome to at: way I can answer any questions you might have.

**

* * *

**

Final Chapter

_Hmmm…_

_Perfect._

_I wonder if this is what Dumbledore wanted._

* * *

Dumbledore stretched back into his chair. It had been a busy night, with Harry and Severus' engagement and young Draco Malfoy's confession. Looking round his office he spots a mirror hanging on the far wall. Far from being totally omnipresent, the mirror showed wherever and whatever he wanted as long as it was on school grounds. He also had a terrific handheld one he could carry as well.

Thank god for the mirrors, was a thought Albus Dumbledore had every second day of his life since he became Headmaster.

Without them, Harry and Severus would have never gotten together. And such a pity that would be – they look terrific together as Jamari and Severus, but they would look fantastic and extraordinary together as Harry and Severus.

Sigh.

Dumbledore just wished this war was over so the children could be the children, and the young ones turning into adults didn't have to worry about being killed the second they stepped out of Hogwarts.

Now, since young Draco Malfoy in his fit of passion for 'Jamari' deflected to the Light, and named several other students who had as well… Those students will need to go into some sort of protection.

The old man with twinkling eyes smiled with glee and rubbed his hands together evilly. With a click of his fingers he summed a house elf, "Twinkle would you be so kind as to ask Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson up to my office? Thank you."

And so Professor Albus Dumbledore lent back and waited for more fun to continue.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

Sorry this is so short - but really there isn't much more to say for this story at the moment. Hope you liked it, I loved writing it (even if it has taken me forever). There are also going to be more spin-offs, or at least I had more planned ages ago. Since I started Uni this year, schoolwork has been bloody heavy, and I haven't had time to write. If anybody would like to see a spin-off with their favourite or unusual pairing, either email me (address at top) or pop it into a review, and I'll see what I can do depending on time.

Either way - there will be more coming. Maybe a sequel for this? Who knows.


End file.
